In Another Time
by Aliyah-Shalom-David34
Summary: "Everytime I go to sleep, I wake up in the Mass Effect universe!" When Anna goes to bed one night, she wakes up on Virmire right in the middle of the fight. Now she has to prove to Shepard that she's from the past and that it's all video game. Spans all three games. Please leave feedback! I'm also looking for someone to draw a picture of Anna for a cover. PM me if your interested!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! New Story! I've been working on this one for a while. I've written several Chapters in advance, so… For all of you who may be worried I stopped writing the beginning, Or Moments in time, or any of my other stories, I haven't. Just a little Hiatus. Don't worry. I'll try and update soon. Anyways, Feedback back is appreciated. Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 1

MARCH 31st 2014 10:30PM

SOL SYSTEM/LOCAL CLUSTER/EARTH/UNITED STATES/NEBRASKA

ANNA-MARIA ERWINE

* * *

I growled in frustration and crumbled my third attempt at drawing Shepard. Giving up, I turned off my lamp and face planted into my pillow. 'Why can't I draw as well as Brittany?' I asked myself, envious of my sister. 'Every time I attempt drawing, something looks wrong. Whether its eyes, nose, mouth, or ears. Not to mention the hands. God!' I pulled my blanket up to my chin and fell asleep.

* * *

MARCH 31st 2014 10:30AM

SENTRY OMEGA / HOC / VIRMIRE / SAREN'S BREEDING FACILITY

ANNA

* * *

I shivered as a breeze blew through my room. 'Who the heck opened my window?!' An explosion went off. 'And why is Will's game turned up so loud?!' I opened my eyes. Instead of my room, I was in an elevator, (which looked like it was from mass effect…) and someone was kneeling over me. I screamed and backed up against the wall.

"Wh-What the heck?! Yo-You're a Krogan!" I said, looking around at the familiar faces. "Wrex! Tali! And… Shepard!"

Shepard raised her weapon at the mention of her name.

"Who are you and how did you get here?"

"My name is Anna. And as to how I got here, I have NO idea."

She raised an Eyebrow then sighed.

"Well, This place is about to be blown to smithereens. So, it's come with us, or be blown to smithereens as well."

I nodded. 'It's not like it'll kill me to follow. Quite the opposite, as a matter of fact. And it's not like their Strangers, either.'

"Wrex, Keep her alive."

He growled in response. I didn't know if he was growling, or speaking.

"Sorry… I don't have a translator…"

Shepard shook her head.

"He said, 'Stay behind me, pyjack.'"

I quickly moved behind him and followed back to Kaiden's position. 'Virmire! I'm on Virmire!' I thought as I saw the nuke.

"Go hide behind that pillar and don't come out until I say!"

She pointed behind her. I sprinted when bullets started flying over my head. After about 5 minutes of fighting, Saren showed up. While he and Shepard where talking, Kaiden, Wrex, and Tali where killing off the Geth. I flinched when one was dropped a few feet away from my hiding place. Thinking quickly, I grabbed the pistol it dropped. 'Please, please, let all that practicing pay off.' I thought, remembering the couple of times my Dad had let me shoot his 9mil. I popped my head around the corner and fired a shot. It hit ones arm. 'Well, better then missing, I guess.' I finished it off. After firing several more shots, it over heated. I dropped it, cursing.

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!"

I cursed again when I saw my outburst had gotten the attention of several Geth. I quickly picked up the pistol, being careful not to make it overheat again. I aimed for their 'Flashlights'. I chuckled. I got one down before they dropped the rest. I realized that Saren had left as Shepard stomped over to me.

"What the hell where you thinking?! You could've gotten yourself killed!"

I shrugged.

"Well, my Dad taught me how to shoot, and I thought you could use some help. But the Pistol is a little different then what I'm used to."

She lifted my hand and I winced.

"That's probably gonna need medical attention."

"Uh, Commander?" Kaiden interrupted. "We should go. Ya know, BEFORE the nuke goes off."

"Come on!"

We sprinted towards the open Cargo Bay doors. I stumbled and fell face first as a bullet entered my Shoulder. I felt someone haul me up onto my feet. I was surprised to see Tali and Shepard practically dragging me towards the ship. Wrex finished off the synthetic. When we got on board, they let go of my arms and I tripped. Dragging myself from the floor, I joined Shepard by the window. We watched as it blew up.

"I'm sorry about Ash, Commander."

He head snapped towards me.

"How did you know about her?"

"Long story. I'll tell it to you later. But, right now, I think I need a doctor. This is really starting to hurt…"

I blacked out.

* * *

APRIL 1ST 2014 12:12 AM

SOL SYSTEM / LOCAL CLUSTER / EARTH / UNITED STATES / NEBRASKA

ANNA

* * *

I jumped up and looked at my clock. 'It all seemed SO real!' My eyes widened when my hand started burning. I turned on my lamp and stared at my hand in shock. I looked at my shoulder. The burn on my hand was treated and my shoulder wound was gone. 'The many wonders of Medi-gel…' I thought to myself. 'Maybe it WAS a dream…' I shook my head. Then I realized my night gown still had blood on it. Running to the bathroom, I looked in the mirror. There was nothing there. At all. It was like it had never happened. I headed back to my room when the front door opened. I made a mad dash for my door. I sighed with relief when my Brothers door closed. I plopped down in bed after changing and disposing of my nightgown. This will be a hard one to explain to Mom and Dad. 'Yeah, I went to bed last night, woke up in Virmire, Fired a gun until it overheated, then got shot trying to get back to the Normandy before the nuke went off.' They'd put me in a straightjacket for sure. I sighed as I closed my eyes. 'I am NOT looking forward to tomorrow.' I fell asleep.

* * *

MARCH 31st 2183 12:30 PM

SERPANT NEBULA / WIDOW SYSTEM / CITADEL / WARDS / MED CLINIC

ANNA

* * *

When I opened my eyes again, I was no longer in my room.

"Not again!" I whispered as I tried to sit up.

"Look who's finally awake." Shepard said.

"Hey."

"So?"

"What?"

She crossed her arms.

"I believe you have so explaining to do. Like, when did you change?"

I looked down at my clothes. I was wearing a pair of Plaid Pajama pants and a T-shirt covered in paint.

"Oh… That… Well, Uh, First, I'm gonna to tell you I'm NOT crazy."

"Ok."

"And, Well, This may be hard to believe, but, I'm actually from the 21st century."

She quirked her eyebrow, but said nothing.

"So, you actually believe me?"

"I never said that. And, I just figured out a race of synthetic beings wiped out all galactic life 50,000 years ago. Anything is possible."

"Ok…"

"And if what you said is true, IF, how did you know about Chief Williams?"

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Ok, so, in my time, this isn't real. It's a game, made by Bioware in 2005. Not only can I tell what has happened, but what will happen."

"So, not ONLY are you from the past, but this is just a video game?" She said, sounding very skeptical.

"Yeah. Pretty much."

"Prove it."

I sighed.

"You were born on April 11th 2154. You were born and raised in Mindoir, but lost your parents when slavers, Batarians, attacked the colony."

"Yeah, but you could've looked it up on the extranet."

"After you joined the military, you single handedly held off batarians at Elysium until back up arrived."

She lowered her head.

"I wasn't alone."

"Well, you only get to choose the background. Not play it."

"So…? How is that supposed to prove your telling the truth?"

I growled in frustration.

"Eden Prime. You were asked to come as the XO on a new Human/Turian Frigate. The Normandy. It was supposed to be just a shakedown run. But it was far more. You were supposed to pick up a Prothean Beacon that the colonists uncovered. But things went SNAFU. Saren and his ship Sovereign, a Reaper, Might I add, used the beacon and tried to cover it up by destroying the colony. But you stopped him. Kaiden got too close to the beacon and it started to pull him in. You saved him from getting his brain scrambled like an egg by taking his place. That's how you figured out about the reapers in the first place. Ash and Kaiden carried you back to the Normandy, and then you woke up. Do I need to continue on into Noveria, Feros, and Therum?"

"Eden Prime was top secret. The only way you could've figured out about it, is if you're a spy for Saren…"

"Explain why the Geth shot me." I stated.

She ignored me.

"… We have a major leak. Or…"

"I'm telling the truth."

"So you know about…"

"The Rachni on Noveria, and the Thorian on Feros."

"And about the meeting I just had with the Council."

"Yep. You have to get to Ilos before Saren, but can't, because The Council grounded you. Take my advice. Go meet with Anderson and kick some reaper butt!"

* * *

Okay! First chapter down! I promise I'll update all my stories next week! Please leave feedback! It keeps me motivated! P.S I'm looking for someone to draw a Picture of Anna for a cover for this story. I realized I hadn't given a description. Short blond hair, (Bob haircut) blue eyes, Smallish nose, small lips, and thick eyebrows. Doesn't matter if its colored or not. PM me if you're interested! P.P.S All my new NCIS stories will be posted on mine and Whatevermynameis' joint account. MalikaLivani. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long. We were waiting to see if we could go on vacation or not. Obviously not, but oh well. Thank you all for the favorites follows and reviews! Every time I get a review, it makes me want to write a new chapter. (Hint, hint) Anyway, enjoy and please leave feedback!

CHAPTER 2

MARCH 31ST 2182 10:30AM

SERPANT NEBULA / WIDOW SYSTEM / CITADEL / WARDS / MED CLINIC

ANNA

"How do I know you're telling the truth, and you're not indoctrinated?"

"Uh…"

She shook her head.

"I don't know. All you have is my word."

"Doctor Chakwas didn't find anything unusual. But that doesn't mean anything."

"Would it help if I told you what happened on Virmire, Therum, Feros, or what's gonna happen on Ilos?"

"How…"

I smiled.

"God, that's gonna get annoying. Go ahead…"

I spent the next half hour talking her through Ilos and the Citadel.

"So, the conduit is a Mass relay, and the sculpture in the presidium, which is not a sculpture, is an actual working mass relay and a back door into the Citadel?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

She shook her head.

"If any of this is real, I'll shave my head."

I smiled.

"If you want to know what you'd look like bald, just gimme a computer."

"I'll pass…"

I laughed.

"About Ilos. Can I come?"

"Are you nuts? You managed to get shot just being with me. What do you think will happen if I take you to the cause of the battle?"

"But if you leave me here, I'd be in even more danger then on Ilos."

She scowled.

"If you come, I'm locking you in a sleeping pod."

"I just wanna explore the Normandy. And meet the crew." I lied. There was no way I was gonna miss this.

I looked down at my paint covered shirt.

"Ya know, if I had known I'd be coming back, I would've chosen something a little less… Stained."

"Just go back to sleep and change."

"I'm too excited to sleep, I'm not tired anyway, and how do you know if you won't leave without me?"

She shrugged.

"I guess we could look around the Citadel. I'm not going anywhere soon, obviously."

MARCH 31st 2183 1:00 PM

SERPANT NEBULA / WIDOW SYSTEM / CITADEL / DOCKING BAY / SSV NORMANDY

ANNA

When we got done shopping, Both Mine and Shepard's arms were loaded with bags. Half way through, she decided to pick up some clothes for herself.

"Wow. Never thought I'd go on a shopping spree with Commander Shepard."

"I happen to enjoy shopping. Almost as much as shooting things."

I laughed.

"Not to pry, but where will you put all that? I never saw any dressers in your room."

"Then you haven't looked close enough."

I chewed my lip.

"I never even saw a bathroom anywhere on the Normandy."

She just shook her head. I dropped my bags on her bed.

"Ya know, you didn't have to buy all this. I have nowhere to keep it."

"Take it with you."

"I don't know if I can. Even If I can, what would I tell my parents? I went shop lifting?"

"I guess it would be better than telling them you were here."

I rolled my eyes.

She walked over to the corner and the wall slid away.

"Just stash it on the bottom drawer. I never use it."

My jaw dropped.

"What other secrets does this place have? I've gotta pay closer attention!"

I picked out a blue T-shirt and a pair of jeans, then, after being directed towards the bathroom at the end of the line of sleeping pods, (which was a place I had deliberately searched) I showered, and then walked back into the mess hall. After dinner and meeting most the crew, I checked the time.

"Shepard, what time was it when I woke up on Virmire?"

"I don't know. 'Bout ten thirtyish."

'And it was ten thirty when I went to bed… So that means there's a 12 hour difference.'

"I gotta go to bed. My mom gets me at six thirty, and its six."

"PM." She said.

"I know. I went to bed, in my time, at ten thirty pm, and woke up here, at ten thirty am."

She nodded.

"There's an empty sleeping pod at the end."

"Thanks."

APRIL 1ST 2014 6:15 AM

SOL SYSTEM / LOCAL CLUSTER / EARTH / UNITED STATES / NEBRASKA

ANNA

I woke up with a jerk, and sighed with relief. I was in my own time. There was a knock on my door.

"Anna!"

Mom.

"Yeah?"

"Kitchen."

I sighed.

"Alright."

Being homeschooled, I was able to get my chores and schoolwork done before noon. Then I loaded a pre-Ilos game, and jotted down the details. 'Ok. That's done. What now?' I smiled as an idea popped into my head. I started a new game and created my Shepard. Minus hair. I cackled. My mom looked up at me.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing. Just watching something on YouTube."

I sighed then took a screen shot and printed it. Afterwards, I played through Feros, and then had to get ready for my music lessons. I then ate, watched TV, and then headed to bed.

Yeah yeah yeah. I know. I have a very boring life. Anyways, the real action starts in the next chapter! So stay tuned! Please leave feedback! Still looking for someone to draw a cover. PM me if you're interested!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I haven't updated in a while because I have been really really really busy! I took a hunter's safety course, and the test was only on Monday, My music lessons started last week, and I've been babysitting on weekends. Add school on top that, and… yeah. Anyways, here's the next chapter! Please enjoy and leave feedback!

APRIL 1ST 2183 8:00 AM

SOMEWHERE OUT IN THE TRAVERSE

ANNA

I woke to someone tapping on the glass to the sleeping pod. Shepard was standing outside. I pushed a button and the pod straightened and opened. I shove a piece of paper into her hand.

"I played through Ilos and wrote down the important stuff. Excuse the handwriting."

She scanned over the paper. Then I remembered.

"Oh yeah! Here you go!" I handed her the picture.

She dropped it laughing.

"Seriously?"

"I couldn't resist!"

After she finally stopped laughing, she picked it up and tossed it in the trash.

"Anyway, the reason I got you up, is because we're having a debrief and I thought you might wanna come."

"Really?" I asked, jumping up and down.

"Okay, okay, settle down, before I change my mind."

"Got it!"

I followed behind her. When we entered the room, all eyes turned towards us. Well, to be more specific, me. That's when I realized that I was still in my pajamas, wearing socks riddled with holes, and my hair was sticking up in places. I quickly ran my hands through my hair and sat on my feet in a vacant chair.

"You all probably wonder why I brought her here. Well, I had a long talk with her yesterday and she told me some very interesting things." She turned towards me. "Anna…"

'Oh no. Please God no…' I hate public speaking, singing, public ANYTHING!

"Would you please repeat what you told me yesterday?"

"Uh… Um… I… Uh…" I managed to stutter.

I cleared my throat and started again.

"Ok. So… I'm from the future and I somehow woke up here and I don't know why I'm here and….

"Ok…" Shepard cut me off. "What she is trying to say, She is actually from the the year two thousand fourteen. She somehow woke up on Virmire where we found her, and can, somehow, tell the future."

"Wait, you actually believe her?" Liara asked.

"She knows things about me that not even some of you know."

"Want proof?" I blurted out without thinking.

They all turned towards me. 'Ok, here goes nothing.'

"Kaiden, BAaT and Rahna."

He blushed and turned away.

"Liara, Matriarch T'Soni? Tali, your father serves and the Alarai. Wrex, Your father? Garrus, one word, Calibration."

As Shepard was talking them through the Ilos and the Citadel, I spent my time devising a plan. 'Ok, after were dismissed, I'll have to find some armor. Maybe Ash's armor is still in her locker. Hopefully it will fit. I'm gonna have to borrow a couple weapons also. Then I'll just hide in the Mako until we land, then 'Surprise!' Hopefully they won't shoot me. If the Mako's sensors don't pick me up first.' So my plan had a lot of flaws. So sue me!

"Ok! Kaiden, Tali, suit up and meet me in the cargo bay in ten minutes! The rest of you, Dismissed!"

As we filed out, she looked up at the ceiling.

"Joker! Bring us in!"

"Aye aye, Commander."

"I'm going back to bed."

"Alright. I'll make sure no one disturbs you."

I nodded and left the room. When I got down to the mess hall, I made sure no one was around then headed down to the cargo bay. I crept towards Ashley's locker. I swore when I saw it needed a code to open it.

"Try 2158."

I jumped and slowly turned around. Shepard was leaning against the Mako. I gulped.

"Try 2158." She repeated.

I turned back around, half expecting her to tackle me. I entered it and it slid open.

"How'd…"

"It's the year she was born."

"Oh. And you're letting me…"

"Just get the armor on and get in before I change my mind."

I dug through; purposely skipping the pink and white armor and pulled out the armor I had changed her out of before Virmire. She showed me how to adjust it and put it on. Then she dug through and handed me a shotgun and a pistol. She also showed me how to clip and unclip them from the armor. The elevator door opened as she handed me the helmet. I slid it on and radar popped up along with the shields of my squad mates.

"Cool! This is like Virtual Reality!"

Kaiden raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"Your letting her come with us? She's just a child!"

"Who are you calling a kid?! I'm turning sixteen in four months!"

"Okay, everybody just calm down. She's coming with us because she knows some very valuable information. And I don't want to leave her on the Normandy, in case she is indoctrinated."

I glared at her.

"Alright, Get in. Anna, stay behind cover, don't come out until I say, and don't try to play hero. That's my job."

"I always stay behind cover. Unless I'm timed. Then I just run through. Like the time you have to get to Tali before she gets killed. Or when you set of the purge at peak 15. Too many Ranchi. I wouldn't be able to kill them all and get out in time."

"So in other words, you play chicken."

I stuck my tongue out at her.

"That means you play chicken too. You are my character after all."

She just rolled her eyes.

"Are you ready commander?" Joker asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

I closed my eyes and hoped for the best.

Okay! Next chapter, DONE! Please leave feedback! And I'm still looking for someone to draw a cover. PM me if you're interested! Thanks! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Finally DONE babysitting. So I should have a little more time. We are going camping for about a month. And we're leaving on Sunday, so… This may be the last update for a little while. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews! Enjoy and please leave feedback!

CHAPTER 4

APRIL 1ST 2183 11:00 AM

PANGAEA EXPANSE / REFUGE / ILOS

ANNA

I slowly let out my breath as we stopped bouncing.

"You okay over there?" Shepard asked. "You look a little green around the gills."

"Just saw my entire life flash before my eyes, but yeah."

"Alright! Move out!"

Before I knew it, we were standing in front of Vigil. I spent most of the conversation just looking around at my surroundings. Afterwards, we took off after Saren again. When we got to the final ramp that led up to the Conduit, she backed up all the way.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts. We are about to experience some minor turbulence."

"Minor?!" I shouted.

Then she hit the gas. When I opened my eyes I was hanging upside down. I released my seatbelt, only realizing my mistake a few seconds to late.

'Thunk'

"Ow… That's gonna leave a mark." I rubbed my head.

Then my attention was drawn towards Shepard, who was trying to get the door open. After helping each other out, I stretched and rubbed my head again. We then sprinted towards the elevator, which was farther then the game led it to be. About half way there I stopped to catch my breath.

"Hey! What are you waiting for?!" Shepard shouted back at me.

"Just… Catching… My… Breath…"

"Colossus!" She shouted, pointing behind me.

I took off. When we boarded the elevator, I leaned against the wall.

"There was no Colossus, was there?"

She smiled.

"Ever heard of The Boy Who Cried Wolf?" I asked.

Then the elevator lurched to a stop, and I fell on my butt.

"Ow! I landed on my freaking shotgun!" I said, rubbing my behind.

"Saren stopped the elevator. Helmets on! We're going for a walk!"

I then attempted to grab my helmet, which was right smack dab in the middle of my back. I walked in circles trying to grab it.

"Come on!"

Kaiden grabbed it and handed it to me.

"Thanks. This couldn't get any more embarrassing…"

Shepard shot the glass and stepped out. Tripped on the edge, my boots leaving the metal. She grabbed my arm and pulled me back down.

"I stand corrected."

As we made our way up the side of the tower, I watched Sovereigns legs.

"Ya know, I found it strange that you can't get stomped on by sovereign. I even tried once. But it said I was going out of the mission perimeter."

Shepard stopped.

"Wait, you tried to get me stepped on?"

"Hey!" I said, raising my hands in an innocent gesture. "In the game, if you die, you just respawn at the most recent save point. The hatch is over there, by the way." I pointed.

When we dropped down into the council chambers, Saren was already at the control panel. Whilst they were talking, I was staring at Sovereign, wondering how the Presidium could hold him. When a gunshot went off, I looked in Saren's direction as he fell through the glass. I shook my head.

"Poor guy. He was only trying to help his species."

Shepard quirked her eyebrow at me.

"What?"

She just shook her head. She headed towards the control panel.

"SSV Normandy to Commander Shepard! Come on! God, please tell me that's you, Commander!"

"I'm here, Joker."

"I'm on the other side of the Relay with half of the Alliance fleet. Just waiting for thumbs up."

He was interrupted by another transmission.

"This is the Destiny Ascension! We have the Council on board and we are taking heavy fire! I repeat, we have the council on board!"

"We can move in now and save the Destiny Ascension, or we can hang back until the arms open. It's your choice." Joker said.

"Shepard!" Kaiden said. "If you send them in now, there won't be enough fire power left to take out Sovereign!"

"But if you don't, the Destiny Ascension will be destroyed and the council will be killed!" Tali Argued.

They all three looked at me.

"Save them or not. Doesn't really make a difference. The only problem is if you don't, you can't renew your spectre status in the second game."

"Wait, renew?"

"Long story."

She turned back to the control panel.

"Joker, move in. Save the Ascension."

"Aye aye Commander."

"The Council damn well better be grateful." Kaiden commented.

Shepard looked down at where Saren's body fell.

"Go make sure he's dead."

"Wait!" I shouted. "He himself is dead, but Sovereign still has control of him through his implants."

She pulled out her gun and shot him in the head for good measures.

"There. Let's open the arms and get the hell outta here."

"Couldn't agree more." I stated.

She pushed the button and started heading back when the platform started to shake.

"Dang it! I shoulda know it was still gonna happen!" I shouted, as it collapsed, taking us with it.

When I rose, I was face to face with the frog/Saren/sovereign thingy. I screamed and backed away. Pulling out my shotgun, I shot it in the face. All it did was hiss at me. We all opened fire.

"That thing is whole lot scarier in real life!"

"Get behind cover!" Shepard shouted.

I looked around.

"What Cov-"I was cut off when something slammed into my chest, throwing me backwards against the wall.

"Ow…"

I opened my eyes to see the thing coming closer. My shotgun was on the other side of the room.

"Crap."

I was surprised when its head jerked off to the side. It turned and hissed at Tali.

"Back off, Bosh'tet!"

While it was occupied, I crawled towards my shotgun. By time I turned around, it was dissolving. I let out my breath.

"Ow… That really hurt." I said, slowly standing up.

I limped over to the others, who were watching out the window. Then it hit me.

"Uh, we might wanna move. Like, NOW!" I shouted as Joker moved in for the final blow.

I limped away as fast as I could. I turned around just in time to see Shepard use a Biotic Kick on me. I went flying through the air.

APRIL 2ND 2014 2:30 AM

SOL SYSTEM / LOCAL CLUSTER / EARTH / UNITED STATES / NEBRASKA

ANNA

When I next opened my eyes, I was lying in bed. My entire body hurt. My chest, my back, my arms, my legs, my head, EVERYTHING. I slowly sat up, wincing.

"Ow..."

After slowly getting up, hobbling into the bathroom, and taking some Tylenol, I laid back down in bed. Wearing the armor wasn't helping. But I was afraid to take it off, in case I was buried in rubble. So I just lay in bed until I slowly drifted off.

APRIL 1ST 2183 2:30 PM

SERPANT NEBULA / WIDOW / CITADEL / CITADEL TOWER / COUNCIL CHAMBERS

ANNA

I awoke to the rubble being shifted. 'Good thing I did leave my armor on.' I thought, as the piece over my face moved. Shepard held out her hand and helped me up.

"Owie…"

She rolled her eyes.

"Ya big baby."

I glared at her.

"Which way?"

"I don't know."

"Whadaya mean, I don't know?"

"I don't know. It just skips to a cut scene."

She shook her head.

After we got out of the council chambers and back onto the Normandy, I headed straight for the shower. When I walked out, everyone was in the mess hall.

"How ya holding up?" Shepard asked.

I jumped.

"God! Don't do that!"

She laughed.

"Pretty much one big bruise, but it'll heal."

She nodded.

"Dinner is over there."

She pointed at what looked like lasagna. Grabbing a plate, I leaned against the wall. I was never really social, being homeschooled, and having nowhere to go. So I attempted to blend in. But I felt out of place. I had been more trouble than help during the entire mission. I should have just stayed on the Normandy. I placed my plate in the sink and headed towards the sleeping pod.

"Anna."

I jumped again.

"I told you not to do that!"

"I never got to thank you."

"For what? All I did was get into trouble. You would have figured out things on your own."

"Yeah, but if you hadn't pointed out the elevator on Ilos, we would have been searching for hours."

I shrugged.

"You still woulda figured it out."

"Look, You were a big help, weather you can see it or not. So thanks."

I smiled. I climbed into the sleeping pod.

"Night."

Alright! I tried to make a slightly longer chapter to make up for the time I won't be able to update. In the meantime, you should check out Sidnika's and Letticiae's stories. I'm not done with this story yet! So keep an eye out! Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave Feedback!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Turns out, I do have internet access! Thank you all for the Favorites, Follows, and reviews! I feel loved! (And thanks, Mom, for the grammar check.) This chapter jumps forward to Shepard's Memorial service. I also couldn't find what cluster Mindoir was in. :/ Please enjoy, and leave feedback!

CHAPTER 5

JUNE 5TH 9:00 AM

ATTICAN TRAVERSE / MINDOIR

ANNA

I sat in the back of the Chapel as the service started. I sat silently in the back as each of the Normandy's crew members went up and gave a speech. I wasn't able to come up with a speech, so I decided to play a song on the piano instead. I picked carefully. Though I knew she was coming back, I had still cried after I figured out. I told Shepard what would happen. But I felt as if I should have done more. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I faced Kaiden and he gave me a reassuring smile. Clutching the sheet music to my chest, I walked up to the Piano. I took a deep breath. For once, I wasn't nervous.

"Hope can drown, lost in thunderous sound. Fear can claim, what little faith remains. But I carry strength from souls of gold. They won't let me give in. I will never surrender. We'll free the earth and skies. Crush my heart into embers, and I will reignite."

I wasn't paying any attention to what was happening behind me. I didn't see Joker limp out of the room, or Tali follow after him.

"Death will take those who fight alone. But united we can break, the fate once set in stone. Just hold the line until the end, cause we will give them hell. I will never surrender; we'll free the earth and skies. Crush my heart into to embers, and I will reignite."

I walked over to the empty coffin and placed the sheet music inside. Tears where rolling down my cheeks as I returned to my seat. After everyone had finished their speeches, we filed out. I waited off to the side of the door for Kaiden, who had come back in with Joker a little while before.

"Hey, can I talk to you?"

He shrugged, and then leaned against the wall.

"I know how you feel…"

"Did you know this would happen?"

"Yes, but…"

"Why didn't you warn her?!"

"I did, but…"

"If she knew, why did she go?!"

"Kaiden, just listen. In a little while, the Shadow Broker will try to find her body. Liara will get to it first, though. She'll hand it over to Cerberus…"

"Why would she do that?"

"Just listen! After she gives her body to Cerberus, they start a project, which they call Project Lazarus. They bring her back, Kaiden."

"Why should I listen to you? Maybe you lied to her. Maybe you sent her there to be killed!"

My eyes widened.

"Kaiden!" His mother said from behind him.

I shook my head and walked off.

"You should have said that!" I heard her yell at him.

'So much for comforting him. Why would he think that? Who cares? It's over. I'm probably not coming back anyways.' I wiped my eyes one more time and looked around. Where was I supposed to go? The Normandy was destroyed. I had no surviving family members. (To my knowledge) Kaiden as his family where the ones that brought me here. I had nowhere to go. So I sat on a park bench, and waited.

Okay, I know, short chapter, the next one picks up just before Shepard wakes up. I promise it'll be longer! The song Anna sung was Reignite by Malukah. If you haven't heard it yet, look it up! Thanks for reading! I will update next week. No maybe about it! Please leave feedback!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I can't believe no one reviewed the last chapter. I'm heart broken. L But, despite that, I'm updating. So, can anyone guess what today is? It's obviously the Wednesday, October the 15th. But can anyone guess what's on that day? Answer is at the bottom! Enjoy! And please leave feedback!

CHAPTER 6

OCTOBER 30TH 2185 10:00AM

CERBERUS STATION

ANNA

TWO YEARS LATER…

I moaned and rolled over, patting my leg, looking for my blanket. I then sat up.

"No way!" I said looking around. "I'm back!"

Jumping up I looked around for anything familiar. Then a door opened to my right. Shepard limped out, leveling her pistol at my head. I ran towards her and hugged her.

"Anna?"

She shook her head.

"You always end up in the most interesting places at the most interesting times."

I smiled at her.

"I'm just glad to be back!"

"Back?"

"Long story."

She rolled her eyes.

"You haven't changed a bit."

I gave her a toothy grin.

"Lead the way."

Shepard held her finger up to her ear.

"Just catching up with an old friend. You still got your comm unit, Anna?"

"I've been wearing it to bed for the last three and a half months." I said, tapping my ear.

After pressing a few buttons on her Omni tool, I was patched through.

_"Shepard, you have to get moving!"_

"Hi, Miranda."

_"Who are you, and how the hell do you know my name? You know what, forget it. Just both of you hurry up and get to the Shuttle bay!"_

As we made our way through the station, I was able to find another pistol and picked it up.

"I'm so glad they switched to heat sinks. No chance of it over heating."

"But now you have to find ammo."

"I never had a problem. Well, unless you count trying to find ammo for rocket launchers."

"That counts.

_"Comman… Mechs… Closing in on… Posit… Go… Meet up a… the shut… ay"_

"Is that supposed to happen?" She asked, looking at me.

"Yeah. Don't panic. I'd know right away if something happened that wasn't supposed to. But, just to be on the safe side, what's your full name?"

"Ameara Lyn Shepard. Why?"

"Cause I wrote a fan fiction. You had switched bodies with a federal Agent."

She quirked her eyebrow.

"You are one strange child."

"I'm not a 'child' anymore. I'm 18."

As we walked into the next room, we crouched next to Jacob.

"Shepard? I didn't know you were up. Things must be really bad if Miranda… Who's she?"

"No one too important. Just act like I'm not here." I said, waving his question off.

I popped up and blew a Mechs head off.

He looked at Shepard.

"She's just a friend. Do you know where the shuttle bay is?"

"We might wanna finish off…"

"Done!" I shouted.

They looked at me. I shrugged.

"I've been practicing."

"What about Miranda?"

"She's fine. She's waiting for us at the shuttle bay." I said.

"Okay, in that case…"

Oh, how I love freaking complete strangers out. Well, I'm strange to them, anyway. Then the rest of the time, I was almost completely silent. Almost. Then we ran into Jenkins.

"Can't we just shoot him and get it over with?" I asked.

He looked absolutely terrified. Shepard looked at me.

"You seem to have gotten more violent."

"It's not that. It's just, I have a job now. I gotta get up six. And I'd like to get Freedoms Progress over with."

"No, we aren't gonna just shoot him. You'll get to work on time."

I sighed.

Okay, Yeah I know, it sucks. It's just, I'm running out of ideas, and I promised to update this week. I'll be posting a story (as soon as I finish the first chapter) about what happened in those two years. Keep an eye out in the Avatar: The last Airbender, and The Legend of Korra sections! :D So, I will try and make a better chapter next time. No promise that it'll be next week. If you want a good chapter anyway. But, anyways, thanks for suffering through the chapter. Please tell me how bad it was. And the answer to the question at the beginning? My birthday! XD


	7. AN

Hey guys! I wanted your opinion on something. I'm thinking of bringing in another pairing. A romantic interest for Anna. What do Ya'll think? I'm currently working on the chapter, but wanted to know what you thought.


End file.
